We Want Nahuel
by diosa psycho
Summary: introducting story of a ex- convict now loyal to Nahuel's father, she arrives at Forks o be able to find Nahuel and save her master from the Volturi. Story goes on after Breaking Dawn and is rated M for posible graphical violence, no lemon
1. Chapter 1

**We Want Nahuel**

Twilight Saga (Story, characters and blah blah), is owned by Stephanie Meyer, however the army of cyborgs is mine. That's right I said it.

The year is 2010 and despite I always party like is '99 as Prince once said, I'm already past my party years in matter fact how the hell did my body can manage to barely grow older when I'm still human? Well half of it if I need to be corrected. Easy baby, it was a mistake.

Now you later will know what I am, what I'm doing here is an introduction of me, I hope is not long because believe me… I can go on and on until I need some oil. So I can tell on how I got myself involved with those damn Volturi snobs and god knows what more I have to go through and meet just to save my master and his Daughters.

It was back in 1985 when I was still a real teenager and a bad one at that, I guess…, I was incarcerated in a Juvenile detention center when it happened, at that moment the biggest earthquake in Mexico and maybe the world, it was the last time when anybody ever knew I existed they would see me because to them and the penal system I'm dead for over 23 years now.

I clearly remembered how it all happened, two days before I remember when I saw him, he was looking for a girl to work for him as a servant as soon she gets out of jail since most of us who were there did not had nobody waiting for us outside in the world, the ones who did have a family they would not be taken back, in other words, their parents just did not care, in my sad case, my mom just simply abandoned me in the park and never came back so yeah. You can imagine how I ended in that place. What can I say? I needed to survive.

It happened that when he was talking to this beautiful girl, it looked more as if he wanted to seduce her instead of hiring her for a domestic job, I could care less when I know she is smart enough to know what is going on and it was a cloudy day, I so hated it, it makes me drowsy those days and more when I had to clean up the cafeteria where that meeting currently was taking place. While I was minding my own business outside of the building (throwing away the trash) Carla decided to come by and say hi to me with a effing piece of mirror.

Oh it was on, that bitch will get her ass beating, I'm so tired of her giving me dirty looks because I rejected her, I hated it how she would always come up to me and others would make a move on me when in return I had to let them know in so many ways that I was not a lesbian, but they never listened especially her. Since last week she been so bitter and hostile and I knew she planned to cut me but I'll be damn if I left her do it, first I'll break her wrist, wait. How come I can read every single movement in her body and already know what is her next step before ahead.

She slashes the air as soon I move my torso and almost trip but she quickly finds her center, she continuously tries to strike at me but im too fast for her but shit her bitches come and grab me so tight, they are four of them plus her, that's how she wanted to get me? Using cowardly tactics. Oh no. I will not let them get away with this.

I notice they forgot to grab at my ankles and I use my body weight to stand firmly in the ground and go for the kick in the knee of Cheta, the girl who was in my right side, I hope I broke something because I heard a snap, the other one who was skinnier almost let me go as she was surprised by that. Damn they are so dumb, I decided quickly to elbow her in the face and yes. Her large nose got broken. Bleeding as if she was in her time of the month. Lol

Carla was so angry and begins attacking me again, again with the stupid mirror as a weapon, she goes for my face but she was too slow, she is too obvious to not figure out how come I was soo good at fights, I can read body language like an open book, even the sweat tells me a lot and I go for the kill. I hunch over evading the mirror and punch her on the stomach, she lets go of the mirror in her hand and I start fight fisting her, but I could not see it coming, the guards interrupted me with their whistle announcing me to stop the fight,. Carla quickly reached the knife and stabbed in my chest. It was a vital point.

That did not stop me to grab that same hand when she continued forcing that mirror down into my heart and I pushed back till It pulled out, my blood was pouring out like crazy or so I think and yet I managed to still hold onto her hand and start it to squeeze more her wrist, I did not care anymore but that wrist I will take it with me if I die in this dirt, and SNAP!, I smiled and she screamed in a terrible pain.

"I told you I will not be your bitch,", , I could not hold it anymore and drop myself into the ground of dirt, last thing I see is that strange white pale man looking at me with a huge interest, what the? His eyes were freaking red.,

Two days had happened and I barely woke up, the girl that was with that red eyed men was in my room reading a book, god she looked like an angel I don't know how she even ended up, I hope this man really helps her, I hardly know her but I know she is a good person.

" I saw what happened, Mr. Sael wants to hire you too as his bodyguard, he saw how well you fought and hoped you would live, in a week we both get out of here, despite that your birthday will be in six months ( that's right, her and me had our sentences finish till we turned 18), I hope you do get well because you are the only one who never was mean to me and we can be finally friends" the girl smiled, "Mr. Sael has made some movements in order for you to get out too", turns out her name was Cecilia. We talked for a small while.

I think it was somewhere 7 am when it started shaking, I was so weak to move and puzzled of what was going on, the girl screamed that it was an earthquake , I whispered to her " please go, let me here, got to save yourself", I was shitless scared in long time, but I was hoping she would listen to me but she did not, instead she stared at me in the eyes and covered me with her boy.

"What are you doing, you're stupid or what?", instead of saving herself she goes throwing away her chances to do well all for a thief like me. She whispers in my ear. "I will not let you die like I let my friend in that car accident. ", was that her crime?, I don't care, but I will not let her do this alone, I left my arms despite that I knew the stitches of my chest will tear and covered her back with them, we botch covered each other and let it happen., Everything felled apart onto us.

" When I woke up and everything was over, it was already night but we were still in the room but now trapped in the heavy crumbles, god I could not feel if my arms moved but legs pained like hell.

"Ceci (already nicknamed her), Ceci, wake up, we gotta let them know we are alive."

No response, after calling her name so many times, I felt her body hard and look up at her, I could not believe it at all, as if a wind hurt so much more in my insides and not my legs, she died, oh god I still ache when I think about it , she died to save a thief, me.

Its been so long I cried but there and for her, I cried like I never did, I got myself dry from then, pnly thing I could do is just wait to die, nobody would come for me, I did not even bothered to give out any signs to anybody. A day passed after the earthquake and it was night again, how long would it be till I stop breathing? And just then I heard some noises, could it be?, that's what I thought and felt the crumbling of walls, I hoped the aftermath quake would kill me this time but to my surprise I see Mr. Sael, he was pulling and moving the heavy scrambles of cement and blocks as if it were nothing and he saw to his disappointment that Cecilia died.

"it appears is only you and me child, Guess I'll have to search for another bride to carry my spawns.", I could hardly understood by what he meant his spawns, all I wanted was to at least give Ceci a proper burial, is the least I could do, I tried to move but beside my weakness, I remembered the huge pain in the legs again and how come I don't feel my arms?.

" Despite she covered you with her body and that huge chunk of block smashed her skull, your body is still left useless, how I am going to deal with u if you cannot longer fight for me?", his tone of voice was as if he had something in mind, something big.

"I don't, know sir but just get us out please, ill pay you back if you help me with her burial."

"Ah my dear child, you need to first start paying now to consider your loyalty towards me." He said, his voice was cold and creepy.

"And how would I do that sir?"

"Let me have your blood."

Eh?" that's the only think I said and he pulled a knife to cut my forearm, he started to suck on it without biting it, I figured by then that he was a vampire but why cutting with a knife if he could just bit me, I had seen his fangs exposed before doing this.

"I don't plan to turn you or kill you off." He only said. And continued and sucking my blood a bit more, either way I hardly felt a thing,

When he finished he only said this. "I was planning for Cecilia to get pregnant and have a hybrid but guess that would not happen but you my dear, after I fix you in my lab. You will serve your purpose to protect me and my daughters, god knows if the Volturi finds out what I'm doing , I need an army of soldiers of my own.

He carried us both, me and Ceci, we were already outside of the state and we were in isolated Greenfield, meaning were the farms were at, then the sunlight started to come out, I could see it, going up and the sunshine touched us, that's when I learned that vampires do in fact existed with the difference that they did not exploded once the sun touched them, they sparkled like a disco ball. He did not say anything, nobody would see us and he laid us both in the ground.

It felt wonderful to get out of that ugly place, and he started to dig a hole in the dirt to with his own hands, it was so fast, he only got a little bit of dirt in his face, when he finished, looked at me and smiled.

"Honest that I'm not that bad, to tell you this, I really liked her but as a vampire, is too hard to get something so human, I get lonely and need somebody to love me, I figured that I can have both things for a small moment."

And that is?" I asked him, I was feeling annoyed, he intended to use Ceci for carnal pleasures.

"what any man wants in life to feel completed, a loving wife and children, even if I knew I could kill the female that dared to love me at either love making or childbirth, I really wanted that, with other female vampires the sex would be great but they are not able to conceive."

"Did she felt something for you?" I could not stand looking at him

"She fell in love for me as soon she saw me, and I cared, she was kind."

"That's all I wanted to know, "I said.

"When we saw you fight, I saw how worried she looked at you, I could see that to gain her affection, you were they key and that's why I made them start your release forms. For some time, Cecilia always wanted to be your friend; she told me she could not because you would reject her thinking she was moving onto you.

I looked down, I was so ashamed, after all in the world somebody did care for me with sincere intentions. He carried her body into the ground hole and we both said our words, filling the hole, said my goodbyes to her,. Since I could not move at all, Mr. Sel carried me in his arms.

Some time then I remembered when he or we arrived at this mansion up in the ocean cliff, I had a feeling I was no longer in Central Mexico, the sun was already setting into darkness, and saw them coming of the residence entrance, three extremely gorgeous women, all palled and red eyed, they saw me and asked Mr. SAael.

"Where's Cecilia dad?" they already knew of their father's plan.

"She died in the earthquake" he said.

"And she is our bodyguard?" the tinier one asked.

"Yeah, she only needs to get repaired and she will be your knight in shining armor."

"We don't need her, she's human and we already had our brother Nahuel, if we can only find him and convince him." Said the one who was a brunette. She was the oldest of the tree.

" Kate, Rosa, and Olga, you three know that's impossible. He hates my guts and would not let his aunt alone, especially when she hates me for getting her sister pregnant."

And that's mostly of my past life what happened, after he modified my body to serve better for the porpoise and get me stronger than any human, he started to buld up and army of us and I can say that even vampires could have a run for their money when they see us, well if they do. I have really good Masters, Olga especially, she is a good substitute leader when Mr. Sael can't be bothered with his experiments or funny business, good thing they never drink my blood, well turns out that Mr. Sael was testing if was going to scream bloody murder and decided I was worthy.

I could say that after all these years, I'm very grateful to the family of vampires, thanks to them and to Cecilia I finally found my place in this world.

But as I said, this is barely a pint of prequel to what gets me here in Forks with my small Army of warriors, what got us here is that after this big massacre of the Cullen Family that was about to happen and the Volturi decided it was all a mistake and retreated back to Italy, they had their sights on my master, they went after us because they feared that that my master was planning to go against them and overthrown them with an army of Hybrids powerful enough but it got worse that they found out the type of experimentations my master was doing and now they had captured my master and his daughters, they set free some of us with the condition that we go over to Forks and collect something for them.

Something I just know is not going to work so we need to find how one of the Cullens can help us find somebody important, somebody who since a long time should had been there, to lead us and free our masters from the Voltouri and only that famous Cullen can know where can we locate him oh and in the way, find those Romanian vampires. I just know if our rescue mission doesn't work either we can always make a bargain of exchange, my masters for their eternal rivals.

Damn, I made it so long that we are losing time here, the Volturi only gave us 12 day to retrieve all those samples and were now done to 10 days, Volterra is pretty far from Forks after all and we hardly know the conditions of these hick town, god if we can only find that girl and get away from these cloudy place, is making me drowsy.

We Want Nahuel to lead us into freeing his father and sisters.

**A/N. this is the end of the story or first chapter, however you decide I may end up continuing, I've recently read others fanfics and are good but I wanted to make a continuation of after break dawn where instead of witches the usual oc falling in love with the wolf people or how Leah finds her happy ending or what happens with Bella's kid, I wanted to add some cyborg like characters, had myself inspired by the transformers and black eyed peas . Hope somebody liked it**


	2. Ouch

Ouch

Note: I don't own Twilight series; I guess I do need some comments from whoever reads it so to make enjoyable, wait I was supposed to say it was Meyer or Mayer who owns the story? When some lines go between these ? is because they start speaking in Spanish but in this story will write in English anyways.

What's left of my brothers and sisters are now with me, the rest of them betrayed us and switched sides with the Volturi, can't believe it, I myself trained and thought of them as my family and now they are letting those bastards to study my masters daughters just so they can get turned into vampires themselves. How disturbing it is that sounds almost like a science fiction novel. Were half machine and half human and now they want to turn into vampires.

But I forgive them, they just don't really are getting themselves into, is lucky enough they get to age unlike me, if I only knew that was not kool-aid I don't have to wait every ten years to look a barely a year older, some say is lucky but is a curse for me, most of the guys in the outside world would not date me because they think I'm a minor when im already 42, I guess I'll have to be a damn cougar, ahghh, I could actually date my own kid how wrong that is.

Either way, those Volturi pricks let us go on the condition to bring back DNA samples from people in this town called Forks and get this, run all the way to Romania just to capture two really old vampires because they still want their heads despite they already took their place as kings of the vampires. As heck were going to do that, after a couple of months of torture and they expect me to obey them, I refuse them cause I only will obey to the master I choose, me and my squad had chosen to disobey them and come back only to save Sael and my mistresses.

Were just here in forks to get a certain information on Nahuel and we will just leave in peace but those damn goody goody vampires are not going to let it go so easily so we are going to just keep watching them till we can get one of them in a weak point and I just know who it is.

……………………………………..

**Two days after**

The little girl apparently is the half-breed because she doesn't sparkles like the others but what's up with that dark guy? Is he like her nanny or something? Okay gang, as soon this guy gets distracted, you Sonia start singing a lullaby, the girls is going to start walking away from him just to follow the voice, when she gets nearer, ill grab her from behind and shut her mouth, she is going to bite me but you all know well it can't affect me, Sonia you better assist the young man into getting more distracted, I'm not sure either his one of the wolfs we heard but maybe if u just pet him he will trust u until I'm too far. Jay, Roy, Bryan, Javi and Beto please make sure he doesn't hurt Sonia.

You Cha and Marcy make sure to block any other from coming at me, until we can get what we need.

While we look at the young man and the small girl, she seems to be seven years old but maybe she's more younger, I cover my head with my long hood that I got from the big sized Felix, damn he scares the shit out of me and he still was nice to me, I hope is not what I'm thinking. Ahh the smell of the sea is so wonderful but the sky here is always gray which makes me drowsy, have to do this quickly and I'll be back in Veracruz really soon.

And finally this dark guy separates from the girl to look for a necklace he just loosed, that's our cue and Sonia, sing baby, sing as it is your heart's content. And she sings such a beautiful melody.

As I planned, the little girl got so honeyed with Sonia's voice that she just walked straight to us which we were by the parking lot of La Push beach, she was just at our feet and before she stopped singing I grabbed the girl from behind and muffed her mouth with my forearm, the lullaby ended and the girl's brown eyes got their light back from the hypnotism it was casted on her and she started to struggle with such a force u could not believe she was a child but I was more stronger than her. despite of my still human condition, before the dark guy started to come at us I begun running towards the direction of the forest and cha and Marcy followed us.

Sonia did what I ordered her and seduced the guy as if it not a challenge but instead the bastard pushed her away so hard that she almost hited her head, idiot he doesn't know she's a fully non human and that push was a big mistake, I just know it that she's going to pull out her long ass metal nail as if she were Wolverine or something and start trashing his skin. The other immediately grabbed him to stop him but uh oh, I did heard of werewolf's but not sure how they were.

I turn to look back with the girl still in my harms and starting to bite my fake skin, he looks so pissed and…

" Guys lets go no, he's going to transform " I yelled to my brothers in Spanish, I thought it takes longer but his faster, got to use my springs in my legs so I can runaway in huge jumps.

15 minutes passed and this huge wolf would not quiet following us, I'm starting to get so tired in running in this unnatural speed and this little bitch doesn't get that my arms are not real? I'm going to have to fix them later.

"Will you stop that now? You're starting to mess up with the wires now." I said and the little girl finally stopped, I have to get Marcy to use her ammo now.

"Marcy, use your shotgun in your left arm now!" I yelled in command and she gets out her hand to press a button on her wrist, suddenly a huge gun comes out and presses the bony part of her elbow to start firing at the orange wolf, damn his even bigger than Felix and wait another wolf? What the hell? I just wanted a small thing and we really got them so pissed off.

Cha gets in business with him, " Careful Cha, they are mad" I yelled too worried, after all they are my soldiers, but as soon as I turn to where I was heading a white paled woman with brown wavy hair stumps me with her body. Uff, I forgot vampires bodies are hard as rocks, felt like I was the titanic and I crushed against an iceberg., but fuck that, I fell on my springy strengthened feet and continue running, but all of a sudden her small hand was able to reach out and touch my neck.

"Why are you doing this?" the girl talked to me inside of my mind, I could not afford to get freaked out at that moment.

"We need to know where Nahuel is. At." I answered to her; she looks at me and still touching my neck.

"You should had just asked Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, not separate me from Jacob."

"So that's your guard dog's name." , she looks at me annoyed and …

"Jake is not a dog, he is my future husband." Now that is what it caught me off guard, this girl could not be serious and I had to stop and lower my hood, it was starting to get in the way and look at her eyes, " I know he's cute but your too young for him." It was huge mistake trying to get into a concerned adult position because when I was about to start running I felt as if a blue whale fall on top of me, the girl was able to roll off out of my arms, I just knew, it was that Jacob guy but….

" Hey, prick, stop it, those don't grow in trees." it was not painful but it pisses me off beyond reason cause the stopped dog was pulling off my mechanical arm and a male vampire helped him with that,

"Daddy, leave her alone, she was not going to do anything bad to me.", the girls screams at my defense

My squad members had surrounded and were coming with other wolfs and some vampires. And a is one was in a maintain ace garage, a crack was heard, both wolf and vampire managed to pull out my mechanical arms and all who did not knew me gasped at what they discovered.

"Ah, oops.", is all what Marcy said.

" Thanks a lot assholes, now who is gonna fix them? I could care less if they did not spoke Spanish but one of the vampires, the one with blond and curly hair suddenly looked at me with interest that h started to walk towards me and hunches over to look at my eyes.

" How odd, some minutes ago you bleed cause your human but those cuts u caught started to heal real quick and despite getting squishes to death by Jacob in wolf form u manage to live, how come? this guy knew his Spanish well and in the same language I answered.

" Because as you can see, part of my body is artificial, what is human is only my skin tissue and Organs, some muscles but everything else is metal like these…" I start struggling to move because they also have my legs tied but as I yell in pain my body starts to getting lifted by my own ribs, that's right, I can manipulate my own ribs into overgrowing and poke out from my abdomen, each rib separates from the other and helps me to lift myself into my feet.

My own ribs start moving like tentacles with sharp endings and one of them reaches for the hybrid girl who is already in her mother's arms, another tentacle like rib pushes the mother away and the previous ones immediately takes the girl and brings to me, the Jacob who pulled one of my arms tried to attack me but the other vampire who was close to the mother told him to not do it.

Smart Vampire

" Ara, please, consider this, your pissing them off more if u don't let the girl go, let's just ask the question and go to where he is." Sonia pleaded.

"Just tell me where is Nahuel located at and we go.", the vampire that talked in Spanish.

" He is at Island Esme.", he was intensely looking at me and for no reason I started to feel more calmer and as I let one of the tentacles to let the girl down and go I feel from a side to get pushed off by a heavy and big fur ball. I could not take it anymore cause my ribs do hurt a lot when I pull that trick and go into darkness."

End of chapter. **" The whole tentacle ribs idea got it from Marvel's Omega Red Character and most of the names for the squad of robotic soldiers are actually the names from a famous Mexican glam rock band called Moderatto, I was listening to a song of them while writing this chapter**


	3. Alice and Jacob POV

**Oh La La, we have a disclaimer; I Diosa Psycho declare myself not the author of all the twilight series, but I do take donations for the pay my bills organizations, im joking lol and only S.M. owns the series. **

**Alice POV:**

I was the living room watching a fashion show on E entertainment with jasper next to me, he was trying to convince to change the channels into an old western movie he was looking forward all week, I know he likes to see how actors portrayed his times but Clint Eastwood? Give me a break.

All these continued until I received a sudden vibration in the back of my scalp and a vision came up in my mind, Jasper noticed and asked me what was it concerned because my face held a worried expression.

"Jasper, Nessie is in Danger, she is being carried away trough the Forrest by a Volturi guard that's wearing sunglasses." As I said that we heard growls from both Edward and Bella before they took off through the back door in the kitchen. (Before that they came to join us in our TV time), but I gasped at my sudden realization, Volturi Members don't usually dress up in punkish style and wear sunglasses, Volturi are elegant and stylish people… I was spacing off and jasper looked at me worried.

I think they are not vampires" I whispered but he could hear me. We all knew I can't see things if it involves a werewolf but only with humans and vampires my talent worked it only meant they were hybrids or humans.

Jasper was paralyzed at what I said, he knows well what are the possibilities , he stood up from the couch to turn to the direction where Edward and Bella had run off.

"Edward is going to kill the person that has Nessie, he is truly piss.", we both looked at each other's eyes and nodded, he went in the direction to where is going to happen and I went looking for the rest of the family, I'm not so sure if Rosalie should know, she is going to react the same way as Edward and Bella and we will have in our backs the death of a human being but deserves it.

**End of Alice POV**

**Jacob POV:**

I was playing with Nessie down in the beach when suddenly my necklace fell off in the water, I took Nessie off from my shoulders, I had to because that necklace was special to me, my dad gave it to me when I had graduated from middle school, it was real jade in the form of a wolf, if I only knew back then what in the future hold for me now that was in the past.

I did not notice the Enya singing until I notice that Nessie has left my side, she was standing in the parking lot looking at both figures, I figured one was a woman and the other had a burgundy hooded cape covering its face, it had the emblem of the Volturi but did not smell like a bloodsucker, as soon the caped person had lifted Nessie in her arms and saw me, I realized it was a woman, why is nessie not screaming and her friend was still singing, I start it to run towards them to see what was going on but that mystery woman started to run off towards the woods.

I little too fast for my liking as I noticed the singing finally stopped and I heard Nessies trashing in the caped woman's arms to let her go, I went over crazy, the singing lady tried to stop me with her flirting but I did not care about the slut and pushed her away, I don't care if a killed that human, I want my nessie with me and I will rip the other woman's arms for daring to kidnap my Imprint.

I knew she saw me transform because she start it yelling in Spanish something and others appeared to stop me from getting at her, I howled after the one that was called Marcy started to shoot me with bullets coming from her wrist, as if she were spider man meeting Rambo because instead of webs, they were actual bullets, after my large howl, I was in immediate communication with Leah, she immediately knew what was going on and went to attack both humans, Seth came into attack too and for fifteen minutes I knew there was a huge battle coming behind me as I heard Sam's pack coming, there some weird noises, loud ones that reminded me of a transformer's action scene.

I start it to smell in advance some sweat, she was starting to get tired, I don't know what's inside of her but she has unnatural energy because she can run and jump in large distances as if her legs had some Hydraulics or springs, after few more minutes of running across all over the forest I saw Bella standing in a tree branch ready to launch at our enemy savagely, her eyes were so dark but instead the caped woman got distracted and "crash" that was what happened.

The woman still had Nessie in her arms when she fell in the ground but was able to fall in both legs like a cat, Bella was amazed on how she managed to balance herself and not lay flat, I think she noticed that the enemy was human because she kept looking at her with expectant eyes.

"I know he's cute but your too young for him" I heard her in a thick accent, apparently she did not spoke English very often, I myself was starting to get tired since she was really giving me a run for my money, she resumed her flee with Nessie, I got so desperate and jumped from the ground to land on her, fortunately Nessie was able to roll off before getting squash also. The others came with prisoners that surrounded them; apparently we were too much for them.

But as soon as they arrived and Edward was next to me, I felt her heart beat and made Seth to hold her legs while me and Edward both still furious wanted to punish the woman, Edward ordered me to rip her other arm while held the other, I was still in my wolf form and start it to pull both out, we did not heard Nessies please to release the enemy, the others were looking at their leader angered at all of us, Bella was holding Nessie back in her arms while my dear Nessie was crying begging us to stop.

Bella gasped when she saw the woman's friends turning their pupils bright red, when we finally pulled both arms out we discovered she was not screaming in horrible pain nor bleeding but just cursing at us in Spanish.

Jasper arrived a couple of minutes ago, just in time to see how we pulled mechanical arms from the woman, she had some scratches in her face and her sunglasses long gone seeing how different her eyes were, they were purple and the pupils started to grow red like the Terminator.

The facial scratches had some blood on it but they instantly start it to heal as if nothing happened but her constant cursing at us caught Jasper's Attention, he was the only one who spoke Spanish, Edward never gave the time for it since he always went to Brazil either way.

We all saw how he went closer to her trying to calm her down and speak to her in that language.

It did not went well apparently for she ended up showing her new trick, blood splurged in the ground and in us when her ribs pop it out of her abdomen and torso, they were of shiny metal, it was as if came from the comics, one of those tentacle like ribs went to grab Nessie and returned to the armless woman not caring if her breast were almost showing because her shirt got ripped in peaces when she did her ribs thingy.

The other woman that was trying to seduce me implored the mad woman to stop things and just ask something.

I could see Jasper was giving too much effort on adjusting her emotions.

After a second of considering it and looking at how frightful was Nessie she let nessie go and went back to Bella's arms.

"Just tell me where is Nahuel located at and we go.", she asked in English now more calmed, she was getting her ribs back into her body, slowly some tissues start it to appear to cover the huge holes, she was looking to pale, probably because of the amount of blood she lost

" He is at Island Esme.", Jasper answered., now more calmed she took a deep breath and her red pupil went back to black, although her eyes were purple and with that red dots, she looked like she had white bunnies eyes ( AN, those bunnies had red eyes), as soon she was about to turn to Edward who was still holding her mechanical right arm , I saw Embry Launching at her in his wolf form, knocking the woman out of senses, he barely got there since he was out of town.

Her companions yelled at us angrily to release them, they were not going to do anything except to help their leader called Ara, Embry lift from her and as soon my brothers released them they run to their leader and Sonia carried her in her arms.

"She's out, I can't get a link with her.",

Carlisle arrived soon after the lady said that.

**An. finally found the image of how Ara looks, not the usual beauty because my story is different, just remember that shes wild, hope you like, well is two images, one where she cant afford to get spray and another where she can only hold gel cement for hair. first the not so high mantenance and that wold be her physical appereance. except arms**

.?showimage=696&category=42&pagenum=8

**and the next one is only the hair do when she can have some spray in her hands and how she usually dresses**

.?showimage=659&category=42&pagenum=9 a


	4. Bionic Soldiers

**Disclaimer: don't own the original series, SM does.**

**Rosalie POV**

"What's going on here?" asked Carlisle when he was looking down the freak in the middle of her own blood pool.

As if she is not already bad at having us in a wild goose chase to top it off she is taunting us with her ummmm, universal type blood, too bad is mixed with something I can't put a finger on.

Thank god my baby girl is safe with Edward and Bella, but I want to kill her and burn her ugly remains.

**End of POV.**

"She can't take the pain much longer unless she gets some blood into her system." Sonia looks worried at Carlisle, " Please help her before she dies, her modified DNA will not help her as much this time, not when she is going through the same pain she went through when she was a kid.", the scarlet dressed woman pleaded but without a single trace of motion in her face, as if she was not human.

"She's right, I barely can see mere images of what's on her mind, I think her pain is compared to that pain that woman is talking about." Edward comments having a head ache trying to understand the dying woman's mind.

"My name is Sonia, not Woman." Sonia shouted annoyed.

"Ok, we have to take her to our house, only there I can help your friend and you will tell us everything." Carlisle decided it knowing that he had some blood bags that still survived during Bella's pregnancy that could match with Ara's blood type.

"I don't want her in our house; as far as we know she is Volturi." Bella said in disgust, she can't forgive they tried to take her daughter.

"We are not Volturi, they are our enemy." Roy shouted angry at Bella, he was American and Edward started it to read his mind trying to figure out if he was lying but to his surprise …

"As you can see, we are humans with robotic abilities, were bionic." Explained calmly Marcy,

"I see, so you thought that we would not help you with simple information because you smell like Volturi but you had wronged us, you should have just asked us." Edward says it in a raspy voice; he was still angered for what happened, glaring harshly at the bionic people.

"No, you know damn well you would have not helped us because you would look at us enemies, well enemies to Nahuel since it's obvious that to him we are his enemies just because we are guardians to his father and we are more than aware you would not betray him, you're friends to him." Roy yelled desperate.

"for the love of your god, just help her, she is half way dead." Begged Sonia, her black hair with blue streaks were covering Ara's face with the wind blowing to the east direction.

No, she can't die now." In a low whisper Alice mentions.

"How come?" Rosalie asks bitterly, she preferred Ara to be dead.

"Because I just saw this girl killing Felix.", Alice responded, she was shaken in horror.

"Wait, you mean Felix, guard of the Volturi?, but his huge" surprised and agape Bella asks.

"Yes Bella, but with her abilities she will take Felix in surprise, you see, he is kind of obsessed with her by just looking at the image of how he looks at her.", Edward hugs Bella from behind and kisses her in the neck, "You don't grow spikes from your back right honey?", he asks wondering a little worried.

"No, of course not, my ability is to… wait what?" Bella gets confused by that question and Edward in relief he chuckles.

"Ok, if that is going to happen than I suggest we take her, Jasper and Alice hold her upper body and legs, and the humans need to be guided by the wolfs in foot unless you rather being carried by us and some of the wolf's." Carlisle suggested.

"Oh, please, we can go on our own." Marcy the tomboy blonde girl mentions in a mocking way and smiles devilish to the man in her squad and the man smile back to her and nodding they start moving backwards into separate spaces.

Suddenly they make some odd robotic noises as their bodies start disintegrating in cubic particles and start liquefying the rest to later reconnect into new forms of body, transforming into Motocross bikes, the four man that transformed including Roy appeared on top of the bikes in 3-D almost making their body solid, while the ones who did not transform went to side behind them, except with Roy, he was glaring angrily at Alice and Jasper when they were carrying Ara.

"Ok, these ways cool than the transformers." Yelled excited Emmet.

"Can we go now?" asked Edward.

Roy opened his mouth and a robotic voice came out." Yes."

That was the cue for everybody to leave the middle of the forest and head into the Cullen's household, only the wolf packs stayed, except for Embry, he left after the vampires and the Bionic people.

After all the wolfs transformed back into humans, Jacob noticed that both Mechanical arms that he and Edward pulled off Ara's body got left behind in the ground, he went to check them out and grabbed one of them, he discovered that they were covered with high quality realistic skin looking latex . He looked at it more closely and he saw all those mechanisms, in the forearm there were some tiny bite marks and two cables were cut.

"He, Nessie is quite a fighter." He felt proud saying it. "Too bad she ruined those cables, I wonder if I can see how it works.", Leah looked at him with one of her eyebrows lifting and fake coughed "Geek.", yeah when it came to Jacob and Machines, all he wants is to dissemble them and pull piece by piece to study them and try put it together again to see how they work.

"Ah, guys?, had you not notice that Embry left with them?". Seth announces the absence of Embry. Which make all of them turn into a shocked surprise.

"Why Embry would follow them if he was the one who almost kill the girl?" asked Sam.

**AN. I think that chapter went long, ok I usually don't ask for reviews, but some of them would be nice, I'm open to suggestions and ideas. Just Bring it, also the whole Transformers idea was inspired by Chris Brown Video "I can Transform Ya", I just love that video and the movies, big fan. If you haven't seen Transformers one or two, you have to. Is da bomb.**


	5. Agreement

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing except my clothes.**

After Carlisle performed the blood transfusion and connected Ara into machines to monitor her heartbeat that was getting lower, he left her there in the basement where he has his medical equipment to reunite with his family and the stressed out squad of bionic soldier expecting news.

"She is still getting deeper in coma right.?" The tall Sonia said.

"How do you know that she is in a coma?" asked Edward thinking she may read also minds

"As I said before, Ara and I have a mental connection ever since she made me." Replied dried.

"Made you, like turn you in the same process as us vampires?" Asked Bella interested.

"No, I mean she constructed me, I was never human, that's why he (appointing to Edward with her right index finger) can't read my mind, and I have a computer for a brain."

"We share a bond because when she put me together and one of my parts had an sharp edge which caused to cut her face by accident when she was bended checking on my abdominal area, some drops of blood got into my circuits that made me come to life."

"That's why whatever she is thinking or feeling I know." Explained tranquil Sonia

"Why would she made you in the first place?, asked Carlisle interested.

"She constructed me in the image of her first real friend she ever had, a girl that die when Ara was 17." Answered not looking at nobody in the eye.

"Well, I don't know how that girl looked actually but Ara made a real good job, you can say she is the Da Vinci of Robot Mechanics." Proudly comments Roy.

Edward chuckles for a moment and it made Roy to get offended.

"What's so funny you prick?", asked the blond man while glaring mental daggers at Edward.

"No, nothing. It's just good that you praise your on and off girlfriend slash boss." Edward smirks.

The room gets full of laughter from everybody while Roy got red faced of embarrassment but a loud angry growl of a werewolf interrupted the relationship joke.

"Are those stupid wolf still here." Asked an annoyed Marcy.

"Nah, that would only be Embry. He apparently is frustrated that your leader is already taken by this testorone minded person." Answered Edward while looking at all with a twisted smirk.

"Don't tell me that he imprinted on that Ara Girl?", asked Bella surprised by that, she knew Embry was there for a while but everybody who is a vampire taught Jacob or Sam sent him for information.

"What's imprinting?" Marcy asked.

"Long story, is something like love at first sight and destiny to be together forever when it comes with wolfs." Happy to answer that Alice while smiling.

"Oh, if that is, that wolf boy is in for a heart break. Ara has feelings issues when it comes to Love, and we can't stay here for long, we have to find Nahuel so we can become allies, we have experience in fighting vampires but the Volturi are something else." Sonia voice is tranquil but in the same time clear, she looks at Carlisle yellow eyes.

"Dr. Cullen, let's be civilized about this, we came here to find the location of Nahuel, we need him so we can fight the Volturi, the Volturi had killed great part of us, specially the younger ones, and we became their prisoners, another part of us, smaller group they betrayed us and turned to their side in hopes they get turned into cyber vampires, that left us to become into lab rats, the ones that they not betrayed us and are …" Sonia got interrupted by Edward when he lift his hand.

"They're still getting tortured the ones that got left behind."

"Exactly, they let us go on the condition that we get Blood examples from the Quilote tribe wolf, especially the female one and the heads of two Romanian vampires. Apparently they are long time enemies to the Volturi."

"And are you going to do that? To gain your freedom you will kill?" asked Carlisle getting rigid.

"Of course not, Ara prefers to kill herself rather than obey them, she chooses who to obey. What she and all of us want is to rescue our master Sael and his Daughters. I'm pretty sure that if Nahuel knows that his sisters are in captive and also getting tortured he would agree to come with us to fight them. We can't do this in our own Dr. Cullen", Sonia frowned in sadness.

"Why looking sad when you're a robot." Asked Jasper.

"Is because I finally made contact at what level of coma Ara is in, but in her darkness she is reliving her ugly past

"We have to discuss this with our family, Nahuel is our friend and he helped us when we needed the most, but only after we get reach of him we might be able to tell you where exactly he is at." Carlisle looked straight at Sonia's black eyes.

"We understand, is it okay that we can wait in your territory, we don't want to be far from Ara if she wakes up." Asked Sonia, hoping they would be allowed to stay near the Cullen House.

"Absolutely, it is your leader after all." Replied calmly with a warm smile Carlisle. Bella and Rosalie were about to protest but Edward shook his head in a way to say they should not worry.

They don't notice that Nessie separated from them to go downstairs the basement.

She opened very quietly the door where Ara's comatose body laid in a hospital bed and closed it the same way, she went in tip toes to see how Ara was doing. Seeing how she could not see her face since the bed was set very high for her sized, start it to look around for a foot step so she can be able to see until she spotted in the opposite end corner where the closet was.

She went to get it, thankfully it was light weight and made of Rubbermaid plastic. She set it next to the bed and she step on it, finally able to see Ara's face, she looked peaceful with her eyes closed although her features were a bit harsh with an piercing in the end of her left eyebrow and another piercing on the bottom of her lower lip, her hair in a mullet style is now down falling to a side, it looked nice the way how she lift the upper front up almost like a Mohawk with the soft gel, well that's what Nessie thought it was and with the red touches, it made Ara look more cool.

"I wish I can have my hair like you but my aunt Alice and Rosalie would not let me." The little girl whispered in Ara's ear hoping that she would hear it.

Then Nessie looked at her neck, she was surprised to no see a tattoo or something like the others in Ara's group had on the side of their necks but her eyes grew when she saw in Ara's chest an old stitched scar where the heart would be, she wonders what happened to Ara.

Nessie was entranced in getting theories about the scar when her nose caught a salty scent, she looked up around to see nobody was there and she look back at Ara's face she notice that a warm tear was trailing along her face and later another tear from her other closed eye was trailing along on the other side coming down towards her chin, she was crying.

It made Nessie sad seeing this and she start it to cry softly, she did not wanted see Ara in those conditions although she was the one that scared her with her metal ribs becoming into long scary tentacles, if she could only see what made Ara sad.

The door suddenly opens to reveal it was Nessie's father, Edward.

" I knew you were here, come on, we came into a decision with her friends."

"But daddy, she is sad; I don't want to leave her alone." Whined the small girl.

" I know she is sad but we can't do anything, she will eventually wake up, her friends already told us that when she does her tentacle trick she ends up always going in a coma but she wakes up in a few days, only needs to get more blood in her veins to live." Edward says in a low voice.

"Are you sure?" the girl doubts her dad.

"Yes I'm sure, Ara knows the price of this ability, her master already had begged her to not use it unless is absolutely necessary and not in a basis of her constant anger issues.".

"Well Of course she was angry, you pulled her arms, which reminds me, did you picked them up so we can fix them and put it back to her, I kind off cut a couple of wires in one forearm." The girl touched Edwards hand to communicate mentally; she really did not like talking in her voice.

"Ah, I kind of dropped one of it, I was mad at her for trying to kidnap you."

"We have to find it; maybe that's why she starts it to cry in her coma."

" Yeah, probably.", Edward gave his other hand so the girl would take it and come back to the living room where the others were at. It was already night when everybody reunited, even some of the wolfs, especially Sam and Jacob.

Nessie smiled big when she saw that Jacob had over his shoulders Ara's Mechanical arms.

"Jake, you have found them, oh thank you Jake, I was making my dad to look for them."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I saw them at the ground after you all left, I picked them up because I got curious on how they work.", the man had to be honest

"Do they work?" asked the girl asked, "Not yet, I was about to set the pieces apart when Alice called us to come over, I see the weirdoes are still here." Jacob commented the last part in a sour tone; he did not like them a bit.

"Don't call them that, it was all a misunderstanding". Carlisle politely asked while giviving a welcoming smile.

"How is it is a Misunderstanding." Asked serius sam, he was like every wolf in the pack shirtless.

"They are a group of guards that protect a coven of hybrid vampires and.. well they protect the family of Nahuel's father but a few months ago they got attacked by the Volturi and got into a situation where they became prisoners." Carlisle stopped in hopes of still having the wolf pack attention. "most of their comrades died in action and other are still being tortured under cruel experimentations and a few turned on them by switching sides in order to turn into them."

"It got everybody attention in the pack, "Are you saying that in this world besides having vampires and newborns and hybrids running around theres also a huge possibility to add robotic vampires?" Sam was fuming by just thinking about it.

"Oh hell no, if these guys outside did gave us a difficult time, now imagine a whole new fucking level of Techno Vampires, and I hate fucking techno crap ( no offense to Guidos)" start it shouting angrily Paul.

"that's why we called you to take a decision, my family already decided that we will help them go to Island Esme, Nauel and his aunt are there taking a relaxing time and also Vladimir and Stefan are there, they are more than willing to help, Naul only talked to Alice by saying he will help but only to save his sisters with the condition that his father, Dr. Sael, rots in hell if to save him becomes too difficult." Carlisle said as in a matter of fact.

"Well apparently you already made that decision so how come it concerns us?" asked Leah in bitchy mode while checking for splits in her hair.

"Well I was hoping that you can take in their leader until she fully recovers, she can't really stay with us, her blood is making us to almost get uncontrollable when is mixed with pheromones and they can't take her to south America in her comatose state, they have to leave first thing tomorrow, Alice and Jasper are going with them to make sure they don't cause trouble." Carlisle informs.

"And what happens when they go over there? Asked Jacob, he really did not want Ara to be in the rez.

" Time is running out on they, the Volturi only gave them barely 12 days to collect Blood Samples from every single werewolf in the packs and to kill the Romanian coven just to gain their freedom but instead they decided to fight against them so they can set free their masters." Edward explained calmed.

"Well I think I'm starting to like them now, so you're saying that they were desperate into knowing the location of Nahuel and that's why made the crazy stunt of kidnapping Nessie." asked Jacob.

"Yeah. In matter fact they are really sorry about that especially with their leader's short temper and Embry's slam, she almost dies.", Bella says, apparently she finally forgave them.

Speaking of Embry, where is he? A while ago he was here and got angry, did he imprint on the leader of the bionic squad?", asked Esme.

"Yeah, he did, poor him, he would not come over because he's being and Emo about the almost kill my Imprint and she has a boyfriend situation and oh yeah, he only wants to know when she will leave so he might be able start missing her." Quil says chuckling to himself.

"Hey, She may have to stay here recovering but as soon we come back in nine days, she's coming with us." A jealous Roy comes in shouting.

"Can you please come back outside and shut the fuck up?" Marcy followed him.

"Tell, your stinking mutt Embry or whatever he's called to keep is fucking paws off of my woman, she's mine." Roy gets at Quil's face and showing his index finger at Quil's pectoral, Roy was angered when he heard of somebody hitting on Ara.

"Can you like take a chill pill?, Ara is not your girlfriend anymore, she already told you she can't love you nor anybody else. She only cares about you even if she kind of uses you for sex." Marcy pleaded to Roy to enter into reason.

Roy looks at his sister and rolls his eyes. "Alright, sis, only because they finally agreed to help us we leave in peace.", Roy backed off from Quil and walked again outside. Later in an hour, Esme comes out to the Bionic squad with a plate of food.

"Wow, this is so good misses Cullen, we haven't eaten two days."

Bryan, of the fighters in the squad mentions it.

"Oh my, I hope recover your energy, it has all the nutriens you can get." She gives them a warm smiles and goes back inside the house.

The next day as soon the sun is supposed to come up they go to the basement to see Ara and they set off with Jasper and Alice, Alice tried before leaving to give them fashion tips but most of them flip her off , embarrassed to be seen with them in their ninja inspired clothing and Powerman 500 uniforms, Jasper secretly like their style.

As soon they left, Jacob came over with Same, Leah, Paul And Seth to get Ara and bring her over to the reservation, they could also smell her special pheromones and knew if she stayed any moment longer in the Cullen house, she would end up being their food, it was much stronger than Bella's blood when she was still human. Carefully they took her with monitors still connected and a tube in her mouth inside of a 1975 Van. Nessie run to the van to say good bye and brought her mechanical arms.

"When she wakes up can I visit her Jake?" asked in her cute girly voice. "maybe, we are not sure when she wakes up.

"Wow, did you saw the scar?, is as if she had open cirjury a long time ago." Seth commented appointing to it, Leah avoided by looking away in another direction, it made her remember that her dad die of a heart attack.

"She will be at Sam's House, is big enough and has a spare room." Paul says to Nessie.

"Ok, take care of her, I like her." Nessie waves her hands as Paul closes the doors of the back of the van.

**An. Yeah, another Embry Imprint story although this is not a romance centered story. And also if you wonder how Roy looks like, he looks like the lead singer from Powerman 500 in the "Worlds Collide" Video, some of the male members in the bionic squad also dress like that, in the red and black uniforms.**


	6. Embry POV

**Disclaimer: I own Nada.**

**Embry POV:**

I was so happy when I heard from Quil when the packs came back from the meeting with the Cullen's that wonderful news of my warrior woman staying at the reservation although I should feel bad because I was the one who almost killed her with my weight.

Actually I do feel like shit for that and because most of the time she will be in that coma but I was desperate, as soon I heard all the commotion when I barely arrived from my trip to the Makaah Rez I rapidly transformed into a wolf leaving my mom with all the luggage, we were already at home when that happened. I finally caught up with them and decided to stay hidden in the bushes when I saw her, with her metal ribs holding Nessie and that fury in her eyes, her scent was so inviting …. God I can't stop thinking how the curve of her side breast looked and her nicely marked abs with her ripped shirt ahhhh… okay I better stop.

I got desperate the moment she was turning to Edward thinking she was about to leave with her group after she finally calmed down that the only thing I came up with was to hold her with my arms so she would not leave but everything came out wrong, I forgot I was still in the body of a beast, I realized it when I saw her dazed out purple eyes.

After the pleading from her group to help her save her life and seeing their abilities I went following them because I did not want to separate from her, now that I finally saw my Imprint I will be with her no matter what, also if is necessary I will give her my blood so she can live.

Hours had passed and I was waiting in the Cullen's backyard waiting for news that my warrior lady was going to be ok, I say she's my warrior because she is tough looking and strong, and to top it off she is the leader of her people, I thank my ancestors that my imprint did not turn out as a girly girl or weakling. I always had a thing for WWE Divas.

I even got more proud that my girl had other talents involving with robotic science, with my hobby of fixing up cars and her into physics I just knew something would come out good but my world came down when I heard that Idiot old dude Roy being her boyfriend, like eww he is like 35 when she is what? 20 or 22. I am so much better than him but could not be there anymore, I would kill that bastard I even bet he was the one who took her innocence by seducing her, I had to leave… I was starting having my wild imagination running free.

Night had fallen and I was at my house still being an Emo in my bed, I could not stop thinking about her, I heard her name was Ara but I think that's not her real name because when I remember back when we were about to fight the Volturi, the main leader of those leeches was name Aro, it sounded like it was his name but in a female version, I have to figure out what's her real name because is kind of hard thinking of her and later that Volturi dude right after.

I was still in bed just looking at the ceiling when Quil came in, he already knew what was going on with me, so when he came to sit on the edge of my bed and looking at me.

"Embry", he called my name knowing I would not respond to it, he sighed and he started to insist. " Embry" no response, "Embry, Embry, Embry, Embry… Em, Em, Em, Em, Em, Emmmm…. Emmm, Emmm, Emmi" he was already in my nerves when he now started with Emmi, I hated it, my stupid aunts call me like that but I was not giving in… " Emmy, Emmy, Emmy…. , Embryooooooon!." That was it.

"Whaaat!" I shouted at his face all exasperated.

He looks at me "Hi" smiling so innocent, gosh, the nerve of him

"Now what the fuck you want?" I asked.

"You know, you should wash your mouth, I don't want you cursing around Claire." He said glaring accusingly at me.

"If is that why you came for, you can get lost now." I said turning in to my side facing the wall as if I was going to sleep.

"That's not why I came for, I came to tell you those weirdoes from early today are leaving tomorrow. "With that my heart just got into pieces, she was leaving and I did not even had a chance.

"But their Leader has to stay behind since she is still in a comma, the one called Sonia says she might wake up in three more days or until she starts starving." I lifted myself out of the bed almost hitting by accident Quil, I could not believe, she is staying.

"Are you sure that's right?" I felt that I was smiling from ear to ear, "Wow, you sure change your mood very quick, but as I'm saying she is going to stay here only for recuperation." Quil could not do this to me, no. I had heard that she heals fast, meaning she might go back to them as soon she awakes.

"You said she will wake after three days or when she gets hungry?", oh damn only means I have three day knowing she will only get feed through a tube in the Cullen Mansion.

"I know what you are thinking Embry." He seated closer to me to pat my shoulder and giving the condolences face. "She is not going to stay at the Cullen's house."

"How come", I thought they wanted her there to check on her since Carlisle is a Doctor?" I actually felt relief she was not going to be near these bloodsuckers but then…

"So where she is going to spend her coma, she can't go to the hospital." I got concerned now

"She will be at Sam's and Emily's house since is the biggest of all the packs, tomorrow they will bring her with machines and all." He said smiling at me, I just noticed something, he has buck teeth.

"Say what?, OMG, she will be near to me than, I am so going to Sam's and stay there forever … wait, Emily is always cooking and her food smells so delicious which means only one thing…" I was starting to have a panic attack again and Quil only laugh at me, thanks friend.

"Relax, even if she awakes, she will have to stay until she fully recovers, they will come back for her when the twelve days are up, you have to remember she is still human.", his tone was calm and turned to my computer, when he comes he always tends to use my computer to check random junk .

"So how many days are left? I asked, I want to come up with a plan to make her fall in love with me and hopefully stay with me forever here in La Push.

"They said they had to make a journey of two days, plus today and maybe taking away three more days of their leader's coma, I calculate around barely six days." He said while looking at the computer monitor as if he was entranced. But six days is not even a week, I have to do my best.

"So are you going to keep an eye on her while she is in her comma?" I gave him a face as if I was saying the obvious "Well, Duh.". "Ok, I guess is not creepy like when you look at your mate while she or he sleeps all the time.", I had to chuckle at that, Claire's mom still gives Quil the creeped out face after she found him looking at the five year old sleeping way past hours at Emily's house, that's when they had to let Claire's mom know about the whole wolf and imprint thing.

"I wonder if that is what she meant…" Quil thinks out loud, I glanced at what he was looking at to discover he was at a Spanish/ English translation page.

"What you mean with what she said, you mean my Sheeba queen?", I knew My Spanish, I could say I'm so-so , my warrior was Mexican, it gives me a perfect excuse to put in practice what I learned in High School but did she really said Don't Leave me? I promise I will behave.

"Did she said that in her coma? I could smell on Quil her scent now almost fainted, I guess he went to see her where the Cullens had her at.

" It kind of sounded like that, you know I failed Spanish since I don't think I would ever go to Mexico, only you were the interested one in that language specially when you learned there were hot chicks in Telemundo.

"Um yeah, but who would had left her?" I wondered about that

I hope is not that important, I will take care of her, as long as destiny allows me, even if they come back for her I will go with her to fight against those Volturi bastards.

** AN. I hope Embry can come out with something, for some reason when I read an imprinting story those wolf guys are so persistent unlike normal guys and yeah, Ara does sound like Aro.**


	7. My Own Hell

**Disclaimer: SM owns the series.**

I keep falling into darkness, I knew from where it came and I really hated it to always come back, it was my living hell in my heart, it did not matter how long ago it happened, how I tried to bury it so far away from how I am now it always hurt like a bitch.

I tried in vain to hide it behind a mask of laughter and light happiness that produces from finding me belonging to a family which I taught it would last forever since that day when I met my masters and it became bigger only to realize it was true that nothing lasts forever. Now once again in my weakest moment I start relieving how I've been left always alone and lost.

I am 8 years old, I was outside playing with other kids in the courtyard of the apartment where me and my mom used to live in Tijuana, it was one of these days when I hoped to see my mom awake and be in her good mood. But once when the other kids mothers came around from shopping or house duties and saw me there playing with their kids they, they begun calling them to get inside to their own respective apartments and once again I was left in the middle of the courtyard by myself. Not even two minutes when I start hearing the mothers telling their kids to never play or talk to me because I was a troublemaker.

Do they know I could listen to them? They are supposed to be the adults here and instead, with their hurtful words about me and my mother they were bullies I was about to cry when I felt a tapping in my shoulder and look up to see a man, he look at me so harsh as if I did something bad, I heard whispering from inside the apartments, I knew they were looking at what I do.

"You're mom is Lucy right?" the old man asked looking staright at my eyes, his brown eyes were like mine but they looked angry at me. I nodded afraid my tiny voice would make him more angry.

"She's at that apartment correct?" he asked turning to the door where me and mom live, I nod again. He then shoves me away for being in the way.

The old man starts knocking the door hard and calling loudly for my mom, calling her daughter, it took more than 10 minutes for my mom to open the door, apparently she was still asleep but her dark brown eyes showed fear, I guess that old man was bad, she hesitated to let the man inside but she gave in after they struggled , my mom let the man inside and looked around to see who was out there. She did not made a sign for me to get inside instead she locked the door, I decided to listen to their conversation.

"Dad, what are you doing here?, If I remember well you were the one that kick me out of our ranch in San Jose, right after your granddaughter was born." My mom's voice was raspy, last night she went out drinking with her male friend.

"Don't remind me of the sin you committed, you were the one who left our family in shame right when we heard the coming of that bastard child."

"It was not me who committed the wrong doing if you remember well, the man you choose me for a husband raped me right before the wedding and refused to take responsibility all because you were afraid to take action because you were afraid he would say about your legal status so you decided on just blaming me since I was born female, isn't right daddy?" the last part sounded as if she was mocking him.

"Look you bitch, I managed all the papers and now we have bigger ranch in Arizona, Knowing that you had become quite a parasite so you can still buy your medicines and with that devil spawn you have for a child, your mother has begged me to find you and be and get you back home."

"How do you know about the medicine? Everybody thinks I'm a …." I could not hear anything when a dog was barking loud and the Tamalera came in to offer her Tamales to the neighbors.

"I would likely take you back in but that girl is not coming, we will tell your mother she died, in matter in fact I have some friend who would take in that shame as if it were their own." The old man's voice sounded so grotesque, it sounds as if he was my grandfather but he spoke of me with so much hate, I could not take it anymore and start it crying.

The Tamalera came worried asking what had happened and so shouting came from my apartment.

"Shh, its okay darling, everything is going to be fine, come out side while I offer up my Tamales that are passing by at the door okay? Children should not listen to what grownups say." I nodded to her and went outside, I was happy somebody was actually nice to me at that moment and I helped her with selling tamales, when we finished selling her Tamales I told her:

"Thank you", and she smiled at me and hugged me, I could not avoid feeling comfortable. She went back to the building to her own apartment I saw the old men pushed her past without even apologizing and we crossed glances at each other at the entrance.

"Mugrosa.", he murmurs, I knew he meant me because that's how almost all grownups called me and some of the other kids also called me like that. ( AN. Mugrosa means dirty or Mongrel).

I went inside not caring anymore about that old men and my apartment door was open, my mom was crying I wonder what that bad man do to her. I went to console her in her bed.

She looked at me and hugged me. "Baby, would you like to move to a new city? With Me? We could start a new life there and nobody will ever be mean to you again." She was sobbing, I could not believe what she said, would it be true? Nobody will ever be mean to me?

Looked at her glossy tearful brown eyes hoping she was not lying "Do you Promise?" I asked her, I was feeling excited and she nods.(AN. Pan Dulce is Mexican sweet bread and Tamalera was someone who makes and sells Tamales.)

"Tomorrow we will leave, and you finally get to go to school." Yay! I will be able to wear those nice looking uniforms and have friends, I was so happy, mom bough some Pan Dulce and some milk for dinner while we were watching TV. Some kids in the neighborhood had color TV but we only had one small TV with only black and white at our Table where we eat.

"After you brush your teeth and put in your pajamas I will sing your song." My mom said. I was so happy, when she says she will sing me our song it meant only one thing, she would not leave me again while she went kissing an ugly guy.

My mom was waiting for me at bed, while I climbed on the bed and she tucked me in, I gave her a kiss in her cheek and she starts singing our special song.

Yo soy Rebelde por el mundo me ha hecho asi

Por que nadie me ah tratado con amor

Por que nadie me ha querido nunca oir

Yo soy rebelde por que siempre sin razon

Me negaron todo aquello que pedi

Y me dieron solamente incomprension

Y quisiera ser como el ninio aquel

Como el hombre aquel que es feliz

Y quisiera dar lo que hay en mi

Todo a cambio de una Amistad

Y soniar y vivir

Y olvidar el rencor

Y cantar y reir

Y Sentir solo amor

Lalalalalala… Lalalalalala… Lalalalalala…

( In English)

I am a Rebel because the world has made me that way

Because nobody would treat me with love

Because nobody would listen to me

I am a Rebel always for no reason

They denied me everything I ever asked for

And they only gave incomprehension

How would I want to be like that boy

How would I want to be like that merry man

And give out what is in me

All in exchange of friendship

And to dream and to live

And to forget the grudge

And to sing and to laugh

And to only feel love.

Lalalala… lalalala… lalalala…

My mom always told me that song was when she was younger right before I was born, that song was her favorite because it always said how she felt, her father compromise her with my father so they would make business, illegal ones, problem was that my father who I never met only wanted to have his way with my mom, she always disliked him and in the end I turned out, I wonder sometimes if my mom really loves me as she sometimes says when she is not drunk or injecting herself with drugs like everybody says.

Most of the time I want to believe she does love me, if not why would I be with her right?,

Two days happened since we moved to Mexico City, our place was much smaller but it was clean, I will help my mom in keeping it clean. After opening and placing our stuff my mom decided to take a break and smiling at me.

"Would you like to go to the park?", my eyes went wide with excitement, it was a hot day and I wanted a popsicle in the park.

My mom made me put on these cute baby blue summer dress and she put on some make up, it made her look beautiful, we closed the door behind and started walking to the park that was pretty far, I tried to put attention how to get there but I kept getting distracted with greeting my new neighbors, some were nice to us but some were ogling us as if were trash.

When we finally arrived I went running too happy at the ice cream man when I hear my mom yelling at me, I forgot I did not have money with me. I come back running at her and she gives me some coins, I was too happy when she told she also wanted one but for her strawberry flavor, mine was lemon.

It was the last time I ever saw her again because after I paid the man for the popsicles and turned around I did not see her anywhere, I start it scanning the area so many times but she was not there, I got nervous thinking I got lost and she would get mad at me so I looked around corner from corner, the park was big to me, I did not notice that time had passed when I felt the popsicles started to melt in my tiny hand.

"Mommy, where are you." I scream now scared, hoping I could hear her voice also looking for me, I scream and scream but everybody who passed by just looked away, I felt now more frightened after I went back where we saw each other last time so many times but she was not there. Night had fallen I was really tired, I could not take it anymore and went to a nearby bench to cry my heart out.

I am so getting punished, I did something bad.

"Please Don't Leave me, I 'll behave.", I was sobbing when I screamed.

"I'm sorry Mami, I will not be bad anymore." I did not stop crying, my eyes covered by my hands in tiny fists.

"Little girl, why are you here all alone?" a dirty looking man asked me from behind.

"I can't find my mommy." I said, I could barely speak, I was shaken my entire body, I was feeling as if I was drowning in water.

"You mean the pretty lady that wore a yellow cow boy hat?" the man asked. Maybe he knew where she was at?

"Yeah that's the one, do you where she is? I really did not remember where I live now, please kind sir, and help find her." I knew I should not talk with bums and other strangers but I really wanted to be with my mom.

He looks at me and takes out a bottle of liquor in front of me, he unscrews the bottle and takes a swig at it, he later looks back at me and as if I said a joke he started laughing at me. It bothered me; the time we lose I grew more nervous.

"What's so funny sir, I did not told you a joke." I glanced at him angry and pouted.

"I did saw her, but she will not come for you nor will you ever find her." Still chuckling, I hated him right at that moment.

"You're so mean, take it back, she is looking for me." I start hitting him with my tiny fists and start crying, what this man was saying sounded so cruel.

"Stupid brat" He slaps me in the face so I would stop hitting him, he take another swig and smiles at me.

"She sold you to me and left you get it now? You now belong to me." He laughed again, it was like that old man that was my grandfather.

"No, it's not true, you're lying, I want my mom, tell me where she is you stinky man." I yelled at him and again started pounding at his front.

"Your mother abandon you and said you were a mistake.", I felt a really sharp pain in my chest as if something made of glass broke when I heard the last part. So that's it, I was a mistake for her.

The rest of the night I stayed at the bench not listening to whatever that homeless guy told me, in the morning came and brought me food, I did not eat it and just waited. I hoped she would change her mind and come back again.

I barely eat what he brought me, why did he try to feed me if he was so cruel? Was I really his? Like a pet?, days continued passes, during the day I waited in the park for her return and in the night I went back to the apartment which I finally fund my way to get there.

But after the month ended the land lady threw me out of my home because I could not pay, she threat me to send my into the orphanage so I just left, making my home in the park.

I kept on waiting while I myself was turning like the homeless guy that bought me, I smelt dirty and my clothes were dirty, two months passed until I had to give in to my owner. He began teaching me how to steal and beg but I was still hoping my mom would come back.

Other kids made friends with me, only the ones that also lived in the street like me. My owner whose name was Pedro keep calling me a fool because a year already passed and I kept looking around for my mom while working in my corner , nobody really buys these chicles ( Bubble gum). But when the year passed and a few weeks more passed I gave up.

She was not coming back. The pain in my soul was too much, I was starting to hate my mom, I could no longer fell any hint of happiness and I refused for everybody ever calling that name she gave me. Now my name is Ara.

Every time I remembered her felt too much pain, it angered me. Years passed and realized she damaged much more, I was not able to feel anything else but pain, the fucking bitch even took away my chance to love anybody at all.

I suddenly I saw thru my eyes when I was 13, every bad thing that happened to me I blamed to my mother especially this, after year she left me she kept on screwing me over.

Pedro started to hit me but I fought back every time, he kept on calling me slut when I started to grow into a woman, I gave his money and I left as soon as possible, but one night he was sober and he started hitting me again, just my luck because he was stronger when sober.

"You will be mine." He said as he continued slapping me making me spit my own blood, my friends were somewhere else, they would not help me because they were afraid of Pedro, the asshole ripped whatever I was wearing and started to groping my then small breasts, it hurt a lot and then it happened, I was savagely raped .

As soon he went to sleep I decided to get my revenge, I went outside of the small shit hole I was then living to get a big rock and when I went inside he woke up, he looked confused but I was not going to wait and threw the huge rock at his head hoping he would die, I run away as fast as I could.

Outside of the city I still begged and robbed and was now fifteen, never hear of Pedro again I guess I was not worth to him although one of my friends told me he still lived. Sometimes I walked by a random school and let my imagination to run wild, wondering what it would be like if I ever went to school.

My daydreaming ended as soon I heard a car passing by with its stereo in loud volume beating to that fucking song, that song my mom used to sing to me, I started to throw rocks at that car and I ended up breaking the back window, the owner of the car was pissed, turned out he was a rich man with powerful influences, the song still playing and I just started screaming in rage.

I open my eyes thinking I went into another fucked up moment in my life but I don't remember that ceiling , after blinking for a few second I realize I finally woken up from coma and I hear a male voice in English.

"Thank god you woke up my love." eh? My love? How long I went into coma this time?

**AN: That would be the end of this chapter, I know it went too long, but I wanted to tell Ara's story that might explain why she has issues when it comes to feelings, that song is in Spanish and was sung by an artist named Jeanette in the 70's, you can find videos in you tube, I hope I translated correctly the song, is beautiful**


End file.
